


Wrong

by Atex



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Но всё не так плохо, Подразумевается психологическое насилие
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: Черное крыло так просто не отпускает, и, чтобы выбраться, нужно быть готовым принять неверное решение.





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Огромное спасибо marla666 за помощь и комментарии! 2. Вот что можно написать со среды на четверг в 2017 году, когда ты в раздрае с самим собой и немного(или не немного) пьян от Дирка Джентли

Сначала у них всё шло хорошо. Ну, почти. У них было Холистическое детективное агентство, пусть Дирк и называл его секретным или тайным. У них была блистательная Фара, которая умудрялась вытаскивать друзей из различных передряг. В конце концов, они были друг у друга. И неважно, что Черное крыло по-прежнему пыталось вернуть Дирка, и им приходилось скрываться.

 

– Знаешь, Тодд, – однажды сказал Джентли, когда они неспешно нарезали круги по кварталу, ориентируясь только на одному Дирку понятные знаки. – Ригинс приходил ко мне в больницу, когда я лежал там после ранения в плечо. Он сказал, что гордится мной, но мне необходимо вернуться в Черное крыло, потому что он больше не сможет меня защищать и вытаскивать из опасных ситуаций. Ведь я могу умереть и люди вокруг меня тоже. Он даже дал мне визитку с номером.

 

– Зачем? – напряженно спросил Тодд, огибая идущего на встречу прохожего и стараясь подстроиться под энергичный шаг Дирка.

 

– Чтобы я позвонил ему, когда передумаю. Ригинс уверен, что я захочу вернуться в Черное крыло, когда пойму, что в этом мире мне нет места.

 

– И что ты думаешь об этом? – Тодд делал всё возможное, чтобы голос не дрожал. Сама мысль о том, что он может лишиться Дирка навсегда, заставляла всё внутри холодеть от ужаса.

 

– Я думаю, – солнечно улыбнулся Дирк и остановился на углу возле киоска с мороженым. – Что у меня есть ты и Фара, а Черное крыло может катиться к черту со своими щедрыми предложениями.

***

Тогда Бротцману казалось, что у них и правда всё и всегда будет хорошо. И никто не сможет им помешать. А потом они ввязались в одно дурацкое дело о потерянной корове. Начиналась эта история вполне безобидно, но закончилась кровавой перестрелкой в каком-то амбаре в глухом месте за пределами Сиэтла. Нелепое стечение обстоятельств.  Цепочка глупейших случайностей. И, конечно, холистическое везение. Или невезение.

 

Тодда подстрели почти сразу. Пуля прошла по касательной, задев левое плечо. По телу прокатилась горячая волна боли и запульсировала, сконцентрировавшись в одной точке. Фара отстреливалась и орала, что надо убираться отсюда, как можно скорее. Они отступали. Точнее убегали. Следующая пуля, достигшая цели, нашла Дирка.

 

Он охнул, схватился за живот и осел на землю. В следующую секунду Тодд был рядом с ним и пытался поднять, скользя кроссовками по мокрому деревянному полу амбара, Фара отчаянно прикрывала их, матерясь сквозь зубы.

 

Чудом им удалось загрузиться в пикап, припаркованный за стогом непонятно откуда взявшегося здесь сена, и уйти живыми. Но далеко не целыми.

 

После пятнадцати минутной гонки Фара свернула куда-то в лес, где остановила машину и попыталась оказать друзьям первую помощь. Тодд был предоставлен самому себе. Только получил комментарии: плесни перекись сюда, сделай тампон так, потом зажми, позови и я помогу перебинтовать. Бредящему на заднем сиденье Дирку нужна была более квалифицированная помощь.

 

Фара чересчур ровным голосом сообщила, что пуля застряла под ребрами и без врача её не вытащить. Тодд в ужасе замер. В больницу с огнестрельным ранением соваться было нельзя. Черное крыло их вычислит в рекордно короткий срок и тогда… Что «тогда» он даже думать себе запрещал.

 

В итоге: Фара отвезла их в мотель, оставила обезболивающие, антисептик, чистые бинты и обещала вернуться с врачом как можно быстрее.

 

– Следи за его состоянием. Может подняться температура, – давала наставление Фара бледному Тодду. – И сам прими что-нибудь от боли в плече. Справишься?

 

– А у меня есть выбор?

 

Фара обняла его перед тем, как закрыть дверь комнаты. Тодд остался наедине с мечущимся в бреду Дирком. Обстановка мотеля не располагала к оптимизму: пожелтевшие обои, тусклое освещение, обшарпанная мебель и не выветривающийся до конца запах табака. Это место словно было специально создано для декораций к фильму о каких-нибудь мафиози, которые скрываются от преследования полиции и конкурентов. Но, к сожалению, это была отвратительная, удушливая реальность, а прогнозы Фары относительно состояния холистического детектива оказались слишком оптимистичны.

 

Через пятнадцать минут Тодд понял, что Дирк больше не осознает окружающую действительность и не отвечает даже на самые простые вопросы, а что-то бормочет про леса и волшебные замки. Еще через пять минут холистический детектив окончательно ушел в забытье. Он был настолько горячим, что можно было жарить блины на его лбу.

 

В следующие десять минут Тодд заметил, что бинты, которыми туго была перетянута грудь Дирка, становятся розовыми. С каждой минутой ткань всё больше и больше пропитывалась кровью. Джентли больше не метался по кровати, а смирно лежал, вытянувшись во весь рост, и рвано дышал.

 

Еще через пять проходов от стены до стены Тодд, притронувшись к плечу Дирка, осознал, что друг стал холоднее. А вот это было совсем плохо. Страх электрическим импульсом прошелся по шее, отдаваясь болью в сердце.

 

– Нет, нет, нет. Дирк, держись, пожалуйста! – бормотал Бротцман, шаря в карманах куртки холистического детектива в поисках телефона. – Сейчас я позвоню Фаре.

 

Хотя, чем поможет Фара в такой ситуации, Тодд не представлял. Если бы она могла, то была бы уже в мотеле с врачом, которого обещала привезти. Но её тут не было, никаких сообщений Фара не присылала и не звонила.

 

Телефон он нашел, но вместе с ним на пол упала карточка, на которой было нарисовано воронье крыло и значился номер из восьми цифр. Тодд уставился на белый прямоугольничек, но прежде, чем поднял его, чтобы выкинуть в мусорку, он посмотрел на Дирка. Кажется, тот перестал дышать.

 

В голове Тодда пронеслась тысяча мыслей. Он прекрасно понимал, что вызывать скорую уже поздно. Ни одна бригада врачей быстро не доберется до этой глуши. Фара не брала трубку. Тогда Тодд схватил бумажку и дрожащими пальцами набрал восьмизначный номер.

 

* * *

 

Вертолет Черного крыла приземлился прямо перед мотелем. Оттуда высыпали люди в темном камуфляже. Тодд сам открыл им дверь, сбивчиво пытаясь объяснить ситуацию, умоляя взять с собой. Он понимал, что если сейчас отдаст Дирка чертовому правительству, то больше никогда не увидит его. Как бывший коридорный может противостоять подобной организации? Тодд был в отчаянье. Он не был готов потерять Дирка, не хотел терять никогда. Но и допускать его смерть в комнате паршивого мотеля не собирался.

 

Может судьба сжалилась над ним, но скорее всего прилетевшие получили приказ забрать всех. Тодда погрузили в вертолет вместе с носилками, на которых лежал Дирк. Уже в воздухе врач осмотрел плечо Бротцмана, сообщил, что это не опасно. Можно подумать, Тодд и без него не знал. Зато Дирк явно был в опасности, судя по количеству людей, суетившихся над ним.

 

Тодд не представлял, сколько они летели. Ему что-то вкололи, сказав, что это успокоительное, и он отрубился.

 

* * *

 

Тодд пришел в себя уже в палате, которая больше напоминала стерильную комнату, благодаря своей белизне и отсутствию окон. Раненное плечо было аккуратно перебинтовано, а рядом стояла капельница с какой-то прозрачной жидкостью. В комнате пахло лекарствами и почему-то озоном. Тодд еще раз осмотрелся, подмечая отсутствие каких-либо опознавательных знаков на стенах и мебели, и внезапно резко сел,  вспомнив, где и почему он находится. Голова тут же закружилась, в затылке запульсировала боль, отдаваясь свинцовой тяжестью в висках. Поэтому лучшее, что мог сделать Тодд – снова откинуться на подушку и полежать спокойно.

 

Никто не спешил появляться в палате, и Бротцман не знал, сколько времени провел в мрачных раздумьях и страхе, потому что судьба Дирка была неизвестна, да и его собственная оставляла желать лучшего. Но внезапно его размышления прервала открывшаяся дверь. Вошел высокий  мужчина в черной форме. Он пригвоздил Тодда к кровати своим холодным колючим взглядом.

 

– Меня зовут мистер Прист, – представился военный. Голос оказался грубый и неприятный. Тодд поежился, чувствуя, что с этого момента всё станет еще хуже.

 

* * *

 

Вопреки опасениям Бротцмана мистер Прист пришел не убивать его. Военный методично и кратко ответил на вопросы Тодда – что само по себе было удивительно – пояснив, что находится «мистер Бротцман» на секретной базе Черного крыла. Нет, уйти отсюда вы не можете. Да, проект Икар, он же Дирк Джентли, жив, но перенес тяжелую операцию. Да, его можно будет увидеть, хотя… Зачем нам устраивать вашу встречу с проектом Икар, мистер Бротцман? В чем выгода?

 

Мистер Прист очень четко обозначил, что Черному крылу не составит труда выбросить Тодда где-нибудь на Аляске, и даже если тому удастся выбраться, то его россказням о страшной правительственной организации, похищающей людей, никто не поверит.

 

– Слова бывшего коридорного немногого стоят, – заключил мистер Прист и неприятно улыбнулся.

 

Тодду хотелось крикнуть, что никакой он не «бывший коридорный», он – помощник единственного в мире холистического детектива. Но этот аргумент вряд ли имел значение. Тодду нужно было что-то большее, что-то впечатляющее, что-то, что может заинтересовать Черное крыло, подарив немного времени на разработку плана побега. И тогда он предложил. Нет, не так, рассказал, внутренне содрагаясь от отвращения к себе, что может помочь проекту Икар стать эффективным, может заставить работать на благо страны.

 

– Внимательно слушаю вас, мистер Бротцман, – Прист придвинул стул к его кровати и наклонился вперед, упираясь локтями в колени.

 

Тодд старался, как мог. Он пытался убедить Приста, что сможет помочь Дирку работать так, как от него хотят, что знает методы, и вообще знает Дирка, и только с ним, с Тоддом, у Черного крыла есть шанс добиться хоть какой-то отдачи от проекта Икар.

Слова звучали в комнате, а Тодд не верил, что это его слова. Что это он сейчас торгуется, пытается добиться любым способом одного – остаться рядом с Дирком. Тодд слишком хорошо понимал, что не знает, где они находятся, понятия не имеет, где Дирк, и что, если его увезут, то никогда всего этого не узнает. Им нужно было время.

 

– Сделка, – решительно предложил Тодд. – Вы оставляете меня рядом с Дирком Джентли, а я помогаю проекту Икар заработать.

 

Про себя добавил: «А потом мы вместе сбежим отсюда, как только представится первая возможность».

 

Прист пожал протянутую руку.

 

– Что ж, мистер Бротцман. Вы  заинтересовали меня.

 

– Могу я увидеть Дирка? – спросил Тодд, поспешно отдергивая руку и подавляя желание тут же вытереть ладонь о больничную простынь.

 

– Проект Икар без сознания, но вы можете посидеть в его палате.

 

И, о чудо, Тодда отвели к Дирку.

 

* * *

 

Дирк пришел в себя только на второй день. Видимо, организм пережил слишком тяжелую травму, нужно было больше сна, отдыха и вливания крови. Всё это время Тодд дежурил около его постели, боясь оставить одного во враждебном месте. В какой-то момент он понял, что больше не может сидеть как истукан и пялиться на бледный профиль друга. Белые стены, скудная обстановка (больничная кровать, столик и кресло), непрекращающийся писк приборов, которые были подключены к Дирку, сводили с ума. Тогда Тодд попросил книгу.

 

Книгу ему дали. Правда, не спрашивали о его предпочтениях. Неразговорчивая, хмурая медсестра, проверяющая показатели Дирка каждый три часа, оставила две книги в синей обложке на прикроватном столике и вышла, ни слова не говоря. Так Тодд стал счастливым обладателем двухтомника Борхеса. Фанатом и ценителем данного автора он не был, но выбирать не приходилось. Теперь к занятиям Тодда, помимо сидения у кровати, нервного вышагивания из угла в угол и посещения уборной, прибавилось чтение. Время в замкнутом пространстве палаты текло мучительно медленно, поэтому пробуждение Дирка было подобно великому чуду.

 

Первое, что он спросил, когда пришел в себя:

– Тодд, ты в порядке? Как хорошо, что ты здесь.

 

В его голосе звучала радость. Джентли был чудовищно слаб и с трудом говорил, но выглядел счастливым от того, что друг рядом.

 

– Я в порядке, Дирк, – пытаясь проглотить ком в горле, ответил Тодд, бережно взял руку Дирка в свою и легонько сжал. Он знал, каким будет следующий вопрос.

 

– Кстати, где “здесь”? Где мы?

 

Тодд прикрыл глаза. Он готовился к этому моменту. Даже Борхес с его хитросплетением слов и реальностей не смог отвлечь его от мыслей, что сказать Дирку, когда он придет в себя. И этот момент настал. Как и все неизбежные, трудные моменты в жизни Тодда Бротцмана.

 

– Тодд, – хрипло позвал Дирк, видя, что друг не реагирует на вопрос. – Не пугай меня.

 

Бротцман совсем не хотел никого пугать, хотя сам боялся. Боялся сказать правду. Но ведь всегда можно сказать часть. И это не страшно, не так ли?

 

Тодд рассказал, как они попали в Черное крыло, что у него не было выбора – жизнь Дирка была важнее. Но не стал говорить о сделке с Пристом. Это было лишнее и заставило бы и без того слабого Дирка нервничать и переживать еще больше.

 

Главным в этой истории было то, что они попробуют сбежать, как только Дирку станет лучше и как только представится удобная возможность.

 

И, конечно, Дирк поверил каждому его слову. Потому что они друзья. Потому что Тодд самый дорогой человек на свете для Дирка. Потому что Тодд пообещал, что они выберутся отсюда, когда Дирк поправится.

 

Тодд правда верил в это, когда говорил.

 

* * *

 

Медленно, но верно Дирк шел на поправку. Молодой организм постепенно побеждал слабость и залечивал повреждения. Прогнозы врачей были оптимистичны. Тодд радовался, но понимал, что чем лучше становится Дирку, тем ближе день, когда придется уговаривать его проходить тесты, о которых регулярно упоминал при встречи с Бротцманом мистер Прист.

 

Первый раз Тодд заговор с Дирком о тестах, когда у Джентли брали очередную порцию крови на анализ. К слову, друг отказывался разговаривать с врачами, общаясь с ними только через Тодда, поэтому Бротцману приходилось присутствовать при большинстве процедур. Он помнил, как позорно упал в обморок первый раз, когда Дирку пришли промывать дренаж, вставленный в шов. В следующий раз Тодд благоразумно отвернулся, хотя каждый раз вздрагивал, слыша за спиной тихие вскрики Дирка, которые тот пытался безуспешно подавить.

 

Сейчас Джентли было намного лучше, а значит, как напомнил Прист, пора было исполнить их договор и обсудить график тестовых заданий для проекта Икар.

К безграничному удивлению Тодда Дирк спокойно воспринял его слова. Просто кивнул и сказал:

– Я согласен. Любые тесты, – потом добавил, стараясь скрыть, что всё еще не может сидеть не опираясь на подушки. – Только бы ты был в безопасности. Они должны будут пообещать, что не причинят тебе вреда.

 

Сердце Тодда болезненно сжалось. За всё это время, что они провели в палате вместе, наедине, Тодду начало казаться, что он врос в Дирка, стал его неотъемлемой частью. Тодд даже спал рядом. Специально для него поставили еще одну больничную кровать, потому что Дирк с Тоддом наотрез отказались расставаться. Плюс нежелание Джентли общаться с медперсоналом. Тодд тоже не горел желанием оставлять друга одного даже на ночь. На их счастье Черное крыло устраивал такой расклад.

 

Дирк ободряюще улыбнулся.

 

– Всё будет хорошо, Тодд.

 

Бротцман понял, что попал в какую-то разновидность ада.

 

* * *

 

Сначала тесты для Дирка не занимали много времени, но чем меньше лекарств он принимал и чем дольше оставался на ногах, тем утомительнее и длительные становились сессии. Тодду разрешалось наблюдать за проектом Икар, стоя за специальным стеклом в отдельно оборудованной комнате для персонала Черного крыла.

 

Ужасно было видеть, как Дирка заводят в пустое помещение с серыми или белыми невыразительными стенами, где есть только он и компьютер, и Дирк часами пытается угадать очередное число или картинку на карточке, появляющуюся на мониторе, а механический голос повторяет: «Неверно. Неверно. Неверно». Почему-то в памяти всплыл ковбой, нарисованный на салфетке в придорожном кафе. Казалось, что это было вечность назад. Именно тогда Дирк заявил, что не обладает никакими экстрасенсорными способностями и поспешно сбежал, оставив растерянного Тодда с правильно угаданной картинкой. Почему у Джентли получилось тогда и решительно не получалось сейчас? Ответа на этот вопрос не было. Видимо Вселенная не хотела, чтобы Дирк отвечал верно. Или скорее всего – это так не работало.

 

В одну из ночей Тодд проснулся в холодном поту тяжело дыша, потому что механический голос, повторяющий одни и те же слова Дирку, стал преследовать и его. Хотя Тодд заслужил каждое услышанное «неверно», потому что все его решения и поступки здесь были ошибочны и отвратительны.

 

На следующее утро Прист перехватил Тодда по пути в комнату Дирка (их всё-таки развели по-разным комнатам, когда врачи объявили, что проекту Икар больше не требуется специальное медицинское наблюдение) и в непривычно мягкой манере сообщил, что еще никогда проект Икар так спокойно и послушно не выполнял тренинги, как в компании мистера Бротцмана. От этих слов внутри Тодда всё перевернулось от отвращения к себе. А Прист тем временем продолжил рассыпать комплименты и внезапно, приказав сопровождающему конвою отойти в сторону, предложил Тодду стать куратором проекта Икар.

 

– Подумайте, мистер Бротцман, вы сможете находиться вместе с проектом Икар в лаборатории, а не за стеклом, будете иметь круглосуточный доступ к камерам наблюдения и к его комнате, – тут последовала странная пауза и многозначительный взгляд, значение которого Тодд не понял, но это заставило его напрячься и нахмуриться. – Сможете составлять расписание. Появится возможность выбить для проекта Икар прогулки во внутреннем дворе. Вы же знаете, как его угнетает замкнутое пространство, плохо освещенные коридоры базы и отсутствие окон.

 

О да, Тодд знал, и еще как. Он буквально каждый день наблюдал, как силы, оптимизм, надежда и свет, жившие в Дирке, покидают его. Как это проклятое место высасывает все душевные силы холистического детектива. Каждый день Тодд повторял себе: «Я спасал жизнь Дирка. У меня не было выбора». Но продолжал ненавидеть себя, потому что сейчас его поступок медленно убивал Дирка. Поэтому, и по миллиону других причин, Тодд с возмущением отказался от предложения Приста.

 

– Вам лучше не торопиться, мистер Бротцман, а обдумать все плюсы и минусы. Взвесить все за и против.

 

Тодд в сопровождении привычного конвоя молча ушел к Дирку, который как всегда сидел в своей маленькой комнате (у Тодда было ощущение, что Черное крыло потратило всё пространство базы на бесконечные коридоры, а не на жилые помещения), которая охранялась круглосуточно двумя солдатами с автоматами.

 

– Они боятся тебя? – как-то не выдержал и спросил Тодд, обводя рассеянным взглядом серые стены. Он скучал по солнечному свету, ярким краскам, которые оказывается окружали его до этого. И до дрожи ненавидел черную форму без опознавательных знаков, которую выдали ему взамен одежды.

 

– Не говори глупостей, – фыркнул Дирк, зашнуровывая кроссовки, которые только что достал с полки, где лежала его запасная серая униформа с оранжевой полосой. – Они стоят около дверей, потому что так положено по протоколу. Точно так же было, когда я был ребенком, – взгляд  Дирка стал темным, нечитаемым. – Иногда, мне кажется, что это одни и те же люди.

 

* * *

 

Через пару дней Тодда пригласили на очередной тест для проекта Икар, но это была непривычная комната для тренинга с карточками и прочей ерундой. Это было помещение больше напоминавшее герметичную комнату в подводной лодке, где на одной из гладких железных стен на уровне груди взрослого человека располагались ряды синих кнопок.

 

– Что это за место? – обеспокоенно спросил Тодд, оглядываясь по сторонам. Пункт наблюдения за странной комнатой с кнопками, куда его привели, ничем не отличался от предыдущих и так же располагался за стеклом, чтобы испытуемый не мог видеть научный персонал.

 

– Всего лишь пространство для теста, – усмехнулся Прист. – Вы же не думаете, что все тесты проекта Икар состоят из безобидных карточек? Хотя, если бы вы были его куратором, то были бы осведомлены обо всех подробностях и могли бы сами выбирать упражнения для подопечного. Именно так когда-то делал полковник Риггинс.

 

– Он не мой подопечный, – отчеканил Тодд, упрямо вскидывая подбородок и встречаясь взглядом с Пристом.

 

– Очень жаль, – притворно посокрушался тот. – Тогда наблюдайте.

 

В камеру завели Дирка. Тот растерянно заозирался, недоумевая, где находится и что за очередной тест предстоит. Дверь за ним с лязгом захлопнулась. Привычный механический голос объяснил условия теста. Нужно было нажать кнопку на стене, которая соответствует числу, появляющемуся на табло под потолком. Но, конечно же, Дирк не мог видеть это число, ему нужно было включить холистическое чутье и угадать, какая кнопка окажется верным ответом.

 

– Как вы не понимаете, что это так не работает, – в тысячный раз устало повторил Тодд и нервно провел ладонью по лицу, ощущая липкую паутину беспокойства. – Почему вы не слушаете меня?

 

– Посмотрим, – загадочно улыбнулся Прист и отдал приказ. – Приступайте.

 

Уже после первой попытки Дирка нажать на кнопку, Тодд понял – что-то не так. При том, глобально не так. Потому что при каждом соприкосновении с кнопкой Дирк вздрагивал всем телом и пытался отдернуть палец побыстрее. По его лицу пробегала тень, и он всё больше и больше хмурился, сжимая губы в тонкую полоску.

 

Только на двадцатой попытке до Бротцмана дошло.

 

– Вы бьете его током?! Что за хрень?! Прекратите немедленно!

 

– Извините, мистер Бротцман, но вы не куратор проекта Икар, чтобы решать, когда прекратить эксперимент.

 

– Это уже эксперимент? – зашипел Тодд.

 

– Он всегда им был, – беззаботно отозвался Прист.

 

Тодда начало трясти от злости. Какого черта? Это бесчеловечно. Нельзя такое делать с людьми! Почему никто не остановит этот кошмар? Каждая попытка Дирка причиняла боль, словно это Тодда били током. Каждое болезненное выражение лица холистического детектива, заставляло Тодда вздрагивать. Но когда Дирк охнул и схватился за грудь после очередного нажатия, Бротцман не выдержал.

 

– Разве вы не видите, ему больно! Рана еще не до конца затянулась!

 

– Швы сняли, – невозмутимо ответил Прист, скрестив руки на груди. – Врачи сказали, что объект в стабильном состоянии.

 

– Это не значит, что нужно бить Дирка током. Это же настоящие пытки!

 

– Проекту Икар не привыкать.

 

Тодд задохнулся на этих словах, на мгновение представив маленького худого мальчика, который с такой же безысходностью и покорностью жмет на кнопки, зная, что каждое нажатие влечет за собой боль.

 

– Прекратите!

 

Прист лишь пожал плечами и не двинулся с места. Тодд сжал кулаки. В это время Дирк остановил свое бесполезное и болезненное занятие и заявил:

– С меня хватит. Это просто смешно! Я не медиум. Не экстрасенс. У меня нет суперсил. Я не могу наморщить лоб, приложить пальцы к виску и выдать ваше чертово число. Всё. Закончили, – и решительно скрестил руки на груди, показывая, что не двинется с места.

 

На губах Приста появилась жуткая усмешка, больше напоминающая оскал и не сулившая ничего хорошего.

 

– Выключите ток, – голос звучал неестественно ровно, отчего Тодду стало страшно. – И включите воду.

 

– Что? – непонимающе уставился на военного Бротцман. – Какую воду?

 

– Холодную, –  насмешливо ответил Прист и в предвкушении потер руки, словно ожидал увидеть увлекательное шоу.

 

Из железных планок, располагавшихся под потолком, хлынула вода. Потом включились краны на потолке, которые сначала показались Тодду противопожарной системой, но струи воды били с такой силой, что Дирку пришлось прикрыть голову руками.

 

– Что вы делаете? – закричал Дирк. – Остановитесь!

 

– Продолжай угадывать число, – произнес Прист, зажав указательным пальцем кнопку на микрофоне. – Слышишь звуковой сигнал? Жми на кнопку.

 

– Я не буду ничего делать! – отплевываясь от воды, отошел от стены с кнопками Дирк.

 

– Подождем, – небрежно произнес Прист и с холодным любопытством стал наблюдать за Дирком, который старался не двигаться с места, только изредка переступал с ноги на ногу и безуспешно пытался стереть воду с лица.

 

И они ждали. Вода медленно прибывала.

 

Сначала она была Дирку по щиколотку, потом по колено, потом по пояс. Лицо холистического детектива побледнело, а губы посинели. Он всё чаще и чаще прикладывал руки к ране под ребрами, скрытой комбинезоном.

 

Тодд замер, наблюдая за этим сюрреалистичным, пугающим зрелищем. Внутри всё сворачивалось в тугой узел, заставляя сердце пропускать удары, а мозг в панике искать выход. Но в голову ничего не приходило. Он чувствовал себя зверем, загнанным в ловушку. Любая попытка выбраться влекла за собой еще более катастрофические последствия. Все идеи Тодда приводили к поистине ужасающим результатам. Любое доброе намерение каким-то непостижимым образом прекращалось в зло.

 

Дирк, переступавший с ноги на ногу, чтобы хоть немного согреться в холодной воде, поскользнулся и упал на одно колено, вскрикнув. Тодд не выдержал.

 

– Прекратите это, прошу! Не надо! Вы убьете его!

 

– Ну что вы, мистер Бротцман, – оскалился Прист. – Ничего страшного с вашим драгоценным проектом Икар не случится. Просто наглотается воды. Врачи наготове, так что быстро его откачают. Максимум – клиническая смерть.

 

У Тодда перед глазами потемнело от этих слов, а воздух перестал поступать в легкие. Прист, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжал говорить:

– Правительство никогда не швыряет деньги на ветер, а проект Икар – очень крупное вложение. И мы хотим сделать его выгодным, поэтому пойдём на всё. Я предельно ясно выражаюсь, мистер Бротцман?

 

Стальная хватка на секунду сдавила левое плечо Тодда, и затянувшаяся рана заныла, напоминая о себе. А ведь это было скользящее пулевое ранение, никак не тяжелая рана под ребрами, как у Дирка.

 

– Выпустите его, – прохрипел Тодд, ощущая, как пересохло во рту, а горло жжет огнем. – Пожалуйста.

 

– Только куратор проекта может решать, когда остановить эксперимент, – хватка пропала с плеча Бротцмана.

 

– Проект Икар, продолжай угадывать число, – снова зажал кнопку на микрофоне Прист. – Нажми на кнопку.

 

– Нет, – слабым, но твердым голосом ответил Дирк. Вода доходила ему до груди.

 

– Это приказ, – зловеще прошептал Прист, склонившись к микрофону так, что задевал губами сеточку.

 

– Прекратите! – закричал Тодд, рванув вперед в какой-то отчаянной попытке перехватить микрофон. – Остановитесь! Хватит! Дирк!

 

Джентли вздрогнул, стоя в воде, потому что вместе с голосом Приста в динамике зазвучал полный ужаса и отчаянья голос Тодда. Дирк бросился к зеркалу, которое служило окном в комнату для наблюдения, и забарабанил по стеклу.

 

– Тодд! Что вы с ним сделали?! Отпустите его немедленно! Тодд! Не причиняйте вреда! Прошу! Я сделаю всё, что вы просили. Только не трогайте его! Я нажму на проклятые кнопки!

 

– Интересный эффект, – протянул Прист, легко отталкивая Тодда в сторону и наблюдая за тем, как Дирк решительно идет к кнопкам, рассекая воду. – Отличная работа, мистер Бротцман.

 

Тодд уже не понимал, что происходит. Он терял контроль над собой, над ситуацией. Хотя возможно контроль был только иллюзией. На самом деле Тодд всегда был пешкой, разменной монетой, балластом, человеком не способным остановить мучения друга. Легкие щемило от нехватки кислорода, плечо ныло после железной хватки Приста.

 

– Остановитесь.

 

– Вы можете подписать контракт и стать куратором.

 

– Хватит…

 

Губы Тодда двигались с трудом. Ему казалось, что каждое слово нужно проталкивать по пересохшему горлу. А Дирк всё нажимал и нажимал кнопки, безуспешно пытаясь угадать, какая из них соответствует числу на экране. Вода прибывала.

 

Наконец, Дирк остановился в углу, прекратив хаотично перемещаться вдоль стены, и стал жать одну и ту же кнопку. Раз за разом. Раз за разом.

 

– Что он делаете? –  подал голос один из наблюдателей.

 

– Пытается угадать, – абсолютно равнодушно прокомментировал Прист. – Забавная стратегия, но вряд ли ему поможет.

Вода прибывала, но Дирк не останавливался – всё жал и жал кнопку, как заведенный. Правда, делал это с каждым разом медленнее. Вода и мокрая одежда сковывали движения.

 

– Бедный глупый Свлад Чьелли, – насмешливо протянул Прист и повернулся к Тодду. – А ты был прав, говоря, что являешься лучшим стимулом для проекта Икар. Без тебя он бы сдался еще вначале. Но посмотри на него сейчас: вот-вот захлебнется, но всё равно продолжает выполнять приказ, превозмогая боль и холод.

 

Тодд не мог ответить, потому что не мог отвести взгляда от стекла. Дирк хватал ртом воздух, пытаясь бороться с прибывающей водой, но всё еще продолжал жать одну и ту же кнопку в бесплодной попытке выиграть эту заведомо проигрышную партию.

 

– Дайте контракт, – выдавил из себя Тодд, понимая, что еще минута, и он закричит от безысходности и отчаянья. – Я подпишу.

 

– Что-что? – приложил ладонь к уху Прист.

 

– Я стану куратором. Только остановите эксперимент.

 

– Сначала подпись, – расплылся в улыбке Прист и протянул заранее заготовленные бумаги. “Ублюдок всё спланировал”, – мелькнула в голове мысль. Но это не меняло ровным счетом ничего.

 

Тодд, не глядя, поставил подпись не в силах оторвать взгляд от Дирка, который периодически уходил с головой под воду.

 

– Добро пожаловать на службу в Черное крыло! – громко и четко проговорил Прист. – Поздравляю, мистер Бротцман. Теперь вы официально куратор проекта Икар, – и протянул ладонь для рукопожатия. Тодд проигнорировал его жест.

 

– Остановите эксперимент.

 

– Вы слышали его. Куратор сказал свое слово, – усмехнулся Прист. – Выключить установку. Спустить воду.

 

Тут же что-то зашумело, люди заклацали кнопками, вода стала убывать.

* * *

Тодд бросился в коридор. Его никто не остановил. Один из дежуривших солдат помог открыть дверь в камеру. На полу еще плескалась вода, но Тодда это не остановило. Он решительно шагнул внутрь, ощущая, как промокают ботинки. Но ему было плевать.

Дирк сидел в углу помещения, продолжая медленно нажимать кнопку, словно не осознавая, что всё кончилось.

 

Разбрызгивая воду, Тодд бросился к нему, но замер буквально в паре сантиметров. Наступила тишина, в которой было слышно лишь тихое журчание уходящей воды и бормотание Дирка:

– Всё будет хорошо, Тодд. Я справлюсь. Всё будет хорошо.

 

Тодд упал на колени и притянул Дирка к себе, обнимая.

 

– Я здесь. Рядом.

 

– Тодд, – попытался улыбнуться Дирк. – Ты в порядке. Значит, я справился?

 

– Конечно, справился.

 

– Тодд… – начал Дирк, но внезапно обмяк в объятьях друга, навалившись всем весом. Тодд судорожно вцепился в мокрый комбинезон Джентли.

 

– Врача! Срочно врача!

 

Его Икар сломанной игрушкой лежал в руках.

 

Тодду второй раз за последние пять минут хотелось отчаянно закричать.

 

* * *

Прист не обманул, врачи быстро и профессионально оказали Дирку первую помощь, и к вечеру тот пришел в сознание и даже смог поесть. Тодд не отходил от Джентли ни на шаг.

 

Оба пытались подбодрить друг друга, но любая улыбка вяла, когда они встречались взглядами, видя зеркальное отражение своей тоски и безысходности, что поселились в глубине глаз.

* * *

Будни на службе Черного крыла не отличались от будней какого-нибудь клерка. Нет, серьезно, Тодд и подумать не мог, что придется столько писать: отчеты, отчеты, доклады, приложения к отчетам. Пока Дирк был на очередном тесте, Бротцману приходилось писать кучу бумаг о состоянии проекта Икар, о проведенной работе, о планируемых исследованиях.

 

Тодд с особой тщательностью читал описание экспериментов, боясь повторения инцидента с водяной камерой.

 

Теперь расписание Дирка было четким и легким, если сравнивать с предыдущими неделями. Никаких лишних нагрузок, изматывающих тренингов, изнуряющих и ни в коем случае болезненных экспериментов. Тодд с отвращением думал, что он хороший куратор, но дерьмовый друг.

 

Каждый вечер Тодд сидел перед монитором в маленькой, полутемной, уставленой мониторами комнатке и смотрел на Дирка, лежащего на своей узкой кровати: руки вытянуты по швам, голова ровно в центре подушки, одеяло натянуто до середины груди. Никакого хаоса, никакого бардака. Никакой холистики.

 

Тодду казалось, что они с Дирком умирают. При том, каждый по-своему.

* * *

Еще через месяц Тодд и Дирк перестали упоминать возможность побега или прихода Фары даже шепотом. Отчасти, потому что боялись вездесущих камер, отчасти, потому что оба устали верить в счастливый исход. Хотя каждый из них крепился ради другого, стараясь улыбаться через силу.

* * *

Но даже самый страшный кошмар не может продолжаться вечно. В какой-то момент ты просыпаешься с криком, обливаясь холодным потом и судорожно сжимая одеяло. Тодд помнил, когда Прист зашел в комнату Дирка без его разрешения, помнил своё пробуждение.

 

Бротцман как раз сидел перед монитором с очередной чашкой уже остывшего кофе и заполнял очередной отчет. Когда на мониторе появилось какое-то движение, Тодд отвлекся от своего занятия. Но только для того, чтобы с ужасом понять, что Прист стоит в комнате Дирка и изучающе смотрит на него, а Джентли вскочил с кровати, на которой до этого сидел неподвижно, и прижался спиной к стене.

 

– Что вам нужно? – спросил Дирк. Его голос звенел от напряжения. Ограниченное пространство комнаты не давало Дирку спрятаться от пристального изучающего взгляда. У него даже не было шкафа, в который можно было бы залезть.

 

– Поговорить.

 

– Я не хочу с вами разговаривать.

 

– А с кем хочешь? – Тодда бросило в холодный пот от этого вопроса. – Со своим куратором?

 

– С Риггинсом? – удивленно вскинул брови Дирк, чуть отступая от стены.

 

– С куратором Бротцманом, – вкрадчиво ответил Прист, смотря прямо в камеру. Внутри Тодда что-то оборвалось. Он сорвался с места и бегом бросился по коридору к комнате Дирка. К сожалению, она располагалась на достаточном расстоянии от пункта наблюдения. Плюс бесконечные железные двери с кодовыми замками. Серьезно, что за пунктик у ЦРУ на этих замках?

 

Тодд торопился, как мог, продираясь через систему безопасности базы, но всё равно столкнулся с Пристом, когда тот уже выходил от Дирка.

 

– Какого черта? – выпалил Тодд. – Мы же договаривались, что вы ничего не скажите Дирку.

 

– Нет, мистер Бротцман, мы ни о чем не договаривались. Вы обещали, что заставите проект Икар работать, но прошло два месяца, и я не вижу результатов, поэтому решил… Как бы получше выразиться? Решил ускорить процесс, предложив альтернативу.

 

– Что вы ему сказали? – тяжело дыша после бега по коридорам, произнес Тодд.

 

– Правду, которая скрывалась.

 

Тодд сжал кулаки.

 

– Теперь проект Икар согласен на достаточно экстремальное сотрудничество, а ваш трудовой контракт, мистер Бротцман, будет расторгнут по причине неэффективности. Вам выплатят все причитающиеся деньги за работу.

 

– Деньги? Что ты несешь?

 

– У нас всё официально, мистер Бротцман, – с самым серьезным лицом продолжил Прист. Холодные рыбьи глаза смотрели в упор, словно видя Тодда насквозь.

 

– Уже к вечеру вы можете быть свободны. Вас отвезут в пригород Сиэтла, – кривая ухмылка. – Никто не будет вас убивать.

 

Тодд попытался вдохнуть полной грудью, но получилось плохо. Тогда он быстро проговорил:

– Я хочу поговорить с Дирком.

 

– Не вижу причин отказывать, – подозрительно легко согласился Прист, отодвигаясь в сторону и давая пройти.

 

Тодд сделал шаг вперед и взялся за ручку двери.

 

– Не думаю, что это будет долгий разговор, – донеслось ему в спину.

 

Тодд вздрогнул от этих слов, но всё равно повернул дверную ручку, чувствуя, как вспотела ладонь, и зашел в комнату. Дирк сидел на краю кровати, опустив голову. На хлопок двери он дернулся и посмотрел на вошедшего нечитаемым взглядом.

 

– Привет, Тодд, – пауза. – Или обращаться к тебе куратор Бротцман?

 

– Дирк, я… – попытался начать Тодд, но прервал сам себя, не в силах подобрать слов. Что я? Я не хотел? Я скрывал от тебя свою новую работу в Черном крыле, потому что считал это правильным? Я хотел нас спасти? Хотел спасти тебя? Какой ответ являлся верным, Тодд не знал, не мог сказать. Он только чувствовал горечь во рту и подступающую тошноту.

 

– Не надо, Тодд, – оборвал так и не начавшуюся речь Дирк. – Я понимаю, правда.

Дирк не понимал. Тодд был уверен в этом. Не мог понять, какой страх обуревал Тодда при одной мысли, что Дирка больше никогда не будет в его жизни. Господи, как это эгоистично! Тодд был готов на обман, подлость, предательство, только бы быть рядом с Дирком, знать, что тот в порядке. Но это был и самообман, потому что холистический детектив не был в порядке. Он смотрел на Тодда грустными, уставшими глазами, сидя на кровати, на которой провел неподвижно так много времени. Непозволительно много.

 

– Дирк… – снова попытался сказать Тодд.

 

– Не надо, – Дирк нервно комкал рукав комбинезона. – Я уже сказал, что понимаю. У тебя не было выбора. Я знаю, как Черное крыло может поставить человека в условия, когда самое плохое решение кажется спасительным. Но, это не так. Это ошибка. Всегда ловушка. Всегда проигрыш. Вечное заточение, – на бледном лице промелькнула тень улыбки. – Я не хочу такого для тебя, Тодд. Это несправедливо. Ты не заслужил.

 

Как же Тодду хотелось крикнуть, что он заслужил. Всё – всё это и немного больше! А Дирк тем временем продолжал ровным голосом:

– Я обсудил ситуацию с мистером Пристом. Он согласен отпустить тебя.

 

– А ты? – через силу прошептал Тодд, не отрывая взгляда от неестественно ровной линии плеч Дирка.

 

– Я согласился на финальное исследование. Мне давно его предлагали. Но… – Дирк закусил губу, потом кивнул сам себе, отчего зачесанная челка упала на лоб. – У меня будет два варианта после этого. Но при любом исходе я окажусь свободен. Разве это не здорово, Тодд? Мы, наконец, будем свободны, – и снова тень прежней яркой улыбки.

 

Дирк сам казался тенью. У Тодда всё внутри кричало о неправильности происходящего. Они должны были вместе выбраться. Должны были!

 

– Это неправильно, – смог выговорить Тодд. – Не надо. Чтобы ты не задумал, не делай этого. Ты сам сказал, что любое решение будет ошибкой.

 

– Мне уже всё равно, – пожал плечами Дирк. – Зато ты будешь свободен. Выберешься из замкнутого круга. Поверь, сразу станет легче.

 

– Не делай этого. Прошу, – замотал головой Бротцман. Ему хотелось подбежать к Дирку, обнять его, прижать к себе и прошептать: «Я не уйду. Я не отпущу тебя. Не могу. Нет. Я готов на всё, ради тебя. Остановись». Но Тодд остался стоять на месте, беспомощно глядя на Джентли.

 

– Тебе пора, Тодд, – Дирк опустил голову и больше не смотрел на Бротцмана.

 

– Дирк, пожалуйста, – прошептал Тодд. Где-то на задворках сознания билось: “Вселенная, пожалуйста. Не делай этого с нами. Не делай этого с ним”.

 

– Уходи, – прозвучало глухо и монотонно, как фраза записанная на пленку и проигранная бессчетное количество раз.

 

– Дирк.

 

– Уходи, пока я не позвал охрану. Хоть раз в жизни окажется, что они не зря стоят за дверью.

 

Дирк демонстративно лег на кровать и отвернулся к стене, Тодд сделал шаг к двери. Потом еще один и еще. Он сам не заметил, как оказался в коридоре. Перед глазами всё плыло.

 

– Нам пора прощаться, мистер Бротцман, – раздался откуда-то сбоку голос Приста. –  Завтра проект Икар пройдет процедуру и изменится навсегда.

 

– Что вы хотите с ним сделать? – сдавленно спросил Тодд.

 

– Только то, что он разрешил. Стандартный тест с применением электрических токов. Мы попробуем перезагрузить его мозг. По сути, у Икара будет два пути: либо он перестанет идентифицировать себя как личность и станет идеальной машиной, с которой мы, наконец, добьемся положительного результата, либо его память будет полностью уничтожена. В последнем случае могу заверить, что у военных есть прекрасные клиники или даже санатории для таких, как он.

 

– Каких таких?

 

– Кто пострадал за свою страну, – голос Приста прозвучал около самого уха и Тодд вздрогнул, но не двинулся с места.

 

– Не делайте этого, – Тодд умоляюще посмотрел в холодные глаза Приста, зная, что никакие просьбы и мольбы не подействуют, но не мог не попытаться.

 

– Проект Икар дал согласие.

 

– Могу я присутствовать на процедуре? – борясь с дрожью в голосе, спросил Тодд. Осознание случившегося накатило мгновенно, как пятнадцати метровое цунами на берега Флориды.

 

– Зачем? – Прист окинул поникшего Тодда презрительным взглядом, явно считая его ничтожеством и неудачником, который потерял всё, что было для него дорого.

 

– Хочу попрощаться, – в голове звучало эхом: «Я не оставлю его до конца».

 

– Как вам будет угодно, – следующую фразу Прист бросил стоящей у двери Дирка охране. – Проводите бывшего куратора Бротцмана в его комнату и проследите, чтобы он не покидал её до завтрашнего утра. Думаю, что проект Икар может провести свой последний день здесь без охраны. В одиночестве.

 

* * *

 

Утром Тодда отконвоировали в ставшую привычной комнату наблюдения за непроницаемым стеклом. Помимо Приста тут было всего два человека из персонала лаборатории. Видимо для предстоящей процедуры не требовалось большого количества людей. Буквально через пару минут в комнату за стеклом ввели Дирка.

Он шел медленно, смотрел прямо перед собой. Без какого-либо сопротивления Дирк позволил медбрату и врачу пристегнуть себя к креслу и закрепить электроды на голове.

 

– Не делайте этого, – еще раз попытался Тодд, но получил в ответ еще один презрительный взгляд. Тодд встал бы перед Пристом на колени, если бы знал, что это поможет.

 

Врач тем временем закончил приготовления и подал знак сотруднику за стеклом. Тот начал нажимать на какие-то кнопки, устанавливая параметры готовящейся процедуры. Внезапно свет мигнул.

 

– Что за черт? – выругался Прист.

 

Свет снова мигнул.

 

– Скачок напряжения, сэр, – отозвался человек за пультом.

 

– Я понял, идиот. Прекратите это.

 

– Стараюсь стабилизировать подачу тока, – сказал второй лаборант. На этих словах свет еще раз мигнул и окончательно погас.

 

– Где аварийное освещение? – зло закричал Прист.

 

– Почему-то не сработало, – донеслось из темноты.

 

– Перезагрузите запасной генератор, идиоты! – прорычал Прист. Что-то глухо стукнуло об стол.

 

– Пытаемся.

 

Вокруг началась суета, кто-то проскочил мимо Тодда, толкнув в грудь плечом. И он словно ожил от этого толчка, выскочил следом в коридор и кинулся к двери в процедурную. Это был его шанс. Возможно последний, призрачный, но шанс. Электронный замок вырубился вместе с освещением, и Тодд без труда открыл дверь. Первому попавшемуся на пути человеку Тодд засветил в челюсть, второго пнул в район колена и, на ощупь схватив за воротник, приложил головой об стену.

 

– Дирк, – заорал Тодд в темноту.

 

– Тодд? – донеслось удивленное в ответ.

 

Бротцман рванул на голос и на полной скорости влетел в кресло, к которому был привязан Дирк.

 

– Прости, прости! Черт, – затараторил Тодд, судорожно шаря руками, пытаясь нащупать ремни.

 

– Это ты? Почему? Тодд! Что ты тут делаешь?

 

– Я не уйду без тебя! Не оставлю здесь! Ни за что!

 

– Тодд, это опасно!

 

Ремни на ногах были расстегнуты. Тодд мысленно поставил себе плюсик и перешел к верхним креплениям.

 

– Плевать! Ты тут не останешься, Дирк, слышишь!

 

– Это безумие!

 

На запястьях ремни поддались быстрее. Тодд крепко схватил Дирка за руку и потянул за собой.

 

– Бежим!

 

– Тодд, – попытался возразить Дирк, но с кресла послушно встал, крепко сжимая горячую ладонь Бротцмана.

 

Они успели добежать, спотыкаясь, до двери из процедурной. Им в лицо ударил свет фонариков. Щелкнули затворы.

 

– Мистер Бротцман, отойдите от проекта Икар, и никто не пострадает, – раздался вкрадчивый голос Приста. Несколько военных с автоматами вошли следом за ним в комнату, загораживая выход.

 

Тодд непроизвольно встал перед Дирком, прикрывая его от направленных в их сторону автоматов.

 

– Мистер Бротцман, я настаиваю, – Прист сделал шаг вперед, вставая в свет фонариков так, что его фигура четко вырисовывалась в темноте.

 

Тодд сделал шаг назад, оттесняя Дирка в угол в какой-то отчаянной попытке спастись. Дирк сбивчиво зашептал ему на ухо:

– Тодд, пожалуйста, прекрати. Они убьют тебя. Им ничего не стоит. Пожалуйста, остановись.

 

– Я не брошу тебя здесь, – четко и твердо проговорил Тодд. – Я много дерьма совершил в жизни и почти все мои добрые намерения действительно вели в ад. Но я лучше умру, чем оставлю тебя в этом проклятом месте, чтобы с тобой сотворили это… это… – Тодд коротко взмахнул рукой. Дула автоматов проследили за его жестом, но на счастье никто не спешил спускать курок.

 

– Я не хочу видеть твою смерть, – в отчаянье прошептал Дирк, комкая в руках край футболки Тодда.

 

– Думаешь, я хочу видеть твою? Хочу видеть, как они стирают твою личность? Как ты исчезаешь? – задыхаясь, ответил Тодд, продолжая следить за медленно надвигающимися на них людьми и отходить к стене.

 

– У нас нет выбора. Нас никто не спасет, – глухо произнес Дирк и мягко погладил плечо Тодда, будто пытаясь успокоить. – А так мы сможем спастись.

 

– Это не спасение, Дирк! Есть Фара…

 

– Ты правда в это веришь? Веришь, что ей в одиночку удастся прорваться на защищенную базу ЦРУ?

 

– Мистер Бротцман, мы будем стрелять, – напомнил о своем присутствии Прист. Военные остановились посреди комнаты, приняв стойки для стрельбы. Свет фонариков переместился на Дирка и Тодда. Прист демонстративно вытащил пистолет из кобуры и снял с предохранителя.

 

– Тодд, умоляю, – выдохнул куда-то в шею ему Дирк. – Послушай меня.

 

– Не. Брошу. Тебя. Лучше умру.

 

За спиной Тодда послышалась странная возня и какое-то шуршание, но он не сводил глаз с автоматов, готовый в любой момент поймать пулю, только бы не дать им добраться до Дирка. Умом Бротцман прекрасно понимал, что им не выбраться. Их загнали в угол в прямом и переносном смысле. Но что-то внутри продолжало повторять: «Борись. Борись до конца. Борись за того, кого любишь». И Тодд не собирался сдаваться. Только не в этот раз. Лучше он погибнет рядом с Дирком, чем позволит еще кому-то прикоснуться к нему.

 

Вдруг люди с автоматами отступили, опуская оружие. Тодд недоуменно перевел взгляд на Приста, который тоже убрал пистолет. Снова замигал свет, и включилось тусклое аварийное освещение.

 

– Всё кончено, мистер Бротцман, – на лице Приста появилась жестокая ухмылка. – Вы проиграли.

 

– Иди на хуй, – вскинул средний палец Тодд, понимая, что не стоит делать резких движений перед людьми с автоматами, но удержаться было выше его сил. В шею что-то кольнуло. По телу медленно начался разливаться жар. Он шел от шеи к ногам. На мгновение Тодд будто бы почувствовал все вены и артерии, опутавшие тело под кожей.

 

Бротцман поднял руку и дотронулся до шеи, потом медленно повернулся. За спиной стоял Дирк и смотрел на Тодда грустным, виноватым взглядом.

 

– Прости меня, – прошептал Джентли. В его опущенной руке Тодд рассмотрел шприц. Мир перед глазами Бротцмана качнулся, и он начал медленно оседать на пол. Дирк тут же кинулся к нему, подхватывая, не давая рухнуть на пол.

 

– Зачем ты это сделал? – заплетающимся языком, спросил Тодд. – Зачем, Дирк?

 

– Потому что они знают, что… кого я боюсь потерять больше, чем самого себя, – едва слышно ответил Дирк. В его глазах стояли слезы. Всё вокруг меркло для Тодда, темнота подступала со всех сторон, только Дирк выделялся на этом фоне. Его лицо, глаза. Нежность, любовь, горечь – всё это так отчетливо читалось во взгляде. Почему Тодд не замечал этого раньше? Как можно было быть таким слепым? Все это время они просто отчаянно спасали друг друга, жертвуя собой. И кажется, Дирк выиграл в этой глупой игре.

 

Дирк подался вперед и невесомо коснулся губ Тодда своими губами, а потом прошептал:

– Найди меня. Я всегда любил юг. Знаешь, там тепло, солнечно и люди ходят в яркой, пестрой одежде. Найди меня, – слова стали еле различимы. – Я буду тебя ждать, Тодд.

 

Тодд хотел спросить, откуда Дирк знает, что нужно искать на юге и что вообще он забыл на этом проклятом юге, но тело налилось свинцом, а веки закрылись сами собой. Еще секунд пять он ощущал бережные объятия Дирка. В голове мелькнула мысль: «Обещаю». Потом всё пропало.

 

***

 

Очнулся Тодд лежа на кровати, и судя по обстановке это была комната какого-то захудалого мотеля. Он с трудом повернулся на бок. Голова гудела, как после крупной пьянки, а все мышцы болели нещадно. Но Тодд всё равно сделал усилие и дотянулся до телефона, стоявшего на прикроватной тумбочке. С трудом сфокусировав взгляд, Бротцману удалось нажать на ноль. На том конце провода ответил скрипучий женский голос:

– Стойка регистрации.

 

– Где я? – прохрипел в динамик Тодд. В горле была настоящая Сахара. Полцарства за стакан воды.

 

Голос в трубке какое-то время повозмущался, обозвав Тодда пьянью и мудаком, но адрес мотеля сообщил. Спасительное слово «Сиэтл» прозвучало. Как мило было со стороны Черного крыла оставить его на подъезде к родному городу.

 

Тодд с трудом сел, опираясь на спинку кровати, и по памяти набрал телефон, который въелся на подкорку мозга. Он молился, чтобы Фара не сменила номер за эти два с половиной месяца. И, о, чудо из чудес, Фара взяла трубку! С третьей попытки Тодду удалось объяснить, кто звонит, с четвертой он смог выговорить адрес мотеля.

 

– Дирк с тобой? – напряженно спросила Фара.

 

– Нет, – лаконично ответил Тодд. – Приезжай скорее, – и нажал отбой, не дослушав ответ.

 

* * *

 

Время клонилось к вечеру. Закатные лучи пробивались сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы. Тодд по-прежнему валялся на кровати, когда в номер ворвалась Фара. Она даже не потрудилась постучать, а просто вскрыла замок, после чего сгребла Бротцмана в крепкие объятья и уткнулась носом в плечо.

 

Тодд легко погладил её по спине, не зная, что сказать. Внутри словно бы всё выжгло напалмом. Там был только холодный серый пепел и больше ничего. Не было чувств, эмоций, не было сердца, хотя что-то всё же стучало под ребрами. Значит, он еще жив, а значит, должен найти Дирка, потому что не смог защитить, когда была возможность, потому что не смог уберечь, когда был рядом, потому что обещал.

 

Тодд объяснил ситуацию и рассказал всё. Действительно всё. Ничего не скрывал и не утаивал. Говорил, как было: о своей трусости, эгоизме, неудачных попытках помочь, о глупых решениях и их последствиях. Не сказал только о легком касании губ Дирка, о мягком голосе, просящем «найди меня, Тодд», о голубых глазах, которые смотрели так ласково перед тем, как мир погас.

 

Они начали поиски. То есть Фара начала, подключив все свои связи, все свои знания и опыт. Она и до этого искала Дирка и Тодда, так что успела разжиться достаточно обширной сетью информаторов.

 

– Где мы будем искать? – по-деловому спросила Фара, стоя около нагретого за день капота машины. – Страна большая. Может его вывезли за рубеж.

 

– Нет, Дирк всё еще в Штатах, – решительно ответил Тодд. – Проверять нужно все госпитали и клиники для содержания ветеранов войны, что расположены на юге.

 

– На юге? – озадаченно переспросила Фара. Судя по её взгляду, она всё ещё сомневалась в адекватности слов и действий Тодда, списывая это на посттравматический стресс или нечто подобное.

 

– Калифорния, Филадельфия… Что угодно, – Тодд выдержал её пристальный, изучающий взгляд.

 

Фара кивнула и больше не задавала вопросов.

 

Через пару недель информаторы сообщили, что человек по имени Дирк Джентли не поступал ни в одну из клиник на юге страны.

 

– Они делали запрос на диагноз «повреждение мозга» или что-то подобное? – с надеждой спросил Тодд. Фара кивнула. В её взгляде читалось сострадание и готовность ко всему. За эти месяцы она научилась принимать плохие новости и жить без надежды на удачный исход. И Тодд это ненавидел. Память услужливо подсунула первую страничку личного дела проекта Икар, которую Бротцман, будучи куратором, изучил вдоль и поперек.

 

– Как насчет Свлада Чьелли?

 

– Кто это? – удивилась Фара.

 

– Старое имя Дирка, – напряженно ответил Тодд. Ему не хотелось раскрывать секретов Дирка, но ведь это была Фара. К тому же, эта информация реально могла помочь.

 

– Старое? – словно сомневаясь в услышанном, переспросила девушка. – Хм, ладно. Я попробую закинуть крючок на это.

 

* * *

 

Еще через три недели на электронную почту Фары пришло письмо с адресом одной из клиник для ветеранов, расположенной на юге Калифорнии. К письму прилагался файл со сканом из больничной карты Свлада Чьелли, где диагнозом значилась: «полная амнезия».

– Мы нашли его, – не веря, прошептала Фара. Она не могла оторвать взгляда от мерцающего экрана ноутбука.

– Он на юге, как и обещал, – первый раз за всё время улыбнулся Тодд. В душе затрепыхалась надежда, словно крошечная рыбешка на мелководье.

 

***

 

Они не могли позволить себе самолет, поэтому пришлось добираться на машине. С каждой милей Тодда охватывало всё большее нетерпение. Когда до места назначения остался день пути, он понял, что не может ни спать, ни есть, потому что волнение перед встречей полностью завладело им. Миллион вопросов крутилось в голове: что будет, когда он увидит Дирка? Узнает ли Дирк его? Можно ли будет его обнять? Поверят ли в больнице, что Тодд его брат – Тодеуш Чьелли? Позволят ли забрать? Хорошо ли сделаны поддельные документы, которые достала Фара? Что будет, если Черное крыло попытается их остановить? И самый главный вопрос: что если их ждет провал? О последнем не хотелось думать. Тодд решительно запрещал себе, потому что он не мог второй раз потерять Дирка. Просто не мог.

 

* * *

 

Доктор, встретившая Тодда у стойки регистрации, оказалась приятной немолодой женщиной с убранными наверх светлыми волосами и внимательными карими глазами. Она проводила посетителя в свой кабинет и подробно рассказала о состоянии пациента. Посетовала на то, что бедняжка, он же Свлад Чьелли, поступил в их клинику анонимно чуть больше месяца назад по рекомендации военного департамента. С тех пор деньги на его содержание перечислялись регулярно, но посетителей не было ни разу. Рассказала, что медсестры обожают Свлада за спокойный, доброжелательный характер и улыбки, которыми он их каждый раз встречает.

 

– Потрясающе открытый и милый мальчик, – с теплотой в голосе сказала врач. – Даже не верится, что он имеет отношение к военным. Такой тихий. Никаких вьетнамских флэшбэков.

 

– Что простите? – удивленно вскинул брови Тодд.

 

Женщина смутилась и пояснила, что так они называют обрывочные травматические воспоминания, которые всплывают у большинства пациентов.

 

– Часто они кричат. Им больно. Приходиться применять успокоительные, помещать в изолированные помещения, – грустно произнесла врач, но потом улыбнулась. – Но не беспокойтесь, мистер Чьелли, Свлад ничем таким не страдает. Он вовремя принимает медикаменты и вообще является образцовым пациентом, поэтому ему позволено гулять в нашем парке, посещать библиотеку и комнату отдыха.

 

Тодд сглотнул и через силу улыбнулся. Слушать такое о Дирке было странно. И хоть все заверения врача о том, что Свлад в порядке, были скорее оптимистичными, всё равно представлять Дирка в таком месте в окружении незнакомых людей было тяжело.

 

– Я бы хотел забрать Свлада домой. Теперь, когда я вернулся из длительной поездки, брату незачем здесь оставаться. Я сам позабочусь о нем, – как можно спокойней выдал Тодд заготовленную заранее историю о брате, работавшем несколько месяцев в Канаде и не знавшем о несчастье, которое случилось месяц назад со Свладом.

Врач выразила крайнее удивление, искренне недоумевая, зачем забирать пациента, если ему оказывается должный уход и внимание. Но Тодд был непреклонен и настаивал на выписке одним днем. Наконец, женщина сдалась, но поставила условие, что забрать Свлада можно только в том случае, если он сам согласится пойти с братом.

 

– Мы не можем выписать его насильно, вы же понимаете.

 

– Но он не помнит меня, – дрогнувшим голосом произнес Тодд. – Как он может захотеть пойти со мной?

 

– Но и забрать принудительно – это не выход. Если ничего не выйдет с первого раза, вы можете приходить каждый день, пытаться установить контакт и, в итоге, забрать брата домой, как и хотели, – примирительно проговорила врач, наверняка думая, что предлагает самое оптимальное решение проблемы.

 

Тодд прекрасно понимал, что такой вариант их с Фарой не устраивает. Потому что они не уверены, сколько понадобится времени администрации клиники, чтобы понять – документы на имя Тодеуша Чьелли поддельные, и сколько времени понадобится Черному крылу, чтобы их остановить. Правда, где-то глубоко внутри теплилась надежда, что теперь Черному крылу нет дела до Дирка, и они не будут ничего предпринимать. Но стопроцентной уверенности, конечно же, не было. Поэтому Тодд сосредоточился на главном – вытащить Дирка из клиники как можно скорее.

 

– Пойдемте, я отведу вас к Свладу, мистер Чьелли, – встала со стула врач и сделала приглашающий жест.

 

Тодд на ватных ногах проследовал за ней по коридорам клиники, не замечая ничего и никого вокруг. Они зашли в просторную светлую комнату с большими окнами, где стояло несколько столов, за которыми читали, рисовали и сидели, собирая пазлы, одетые в больничные халаты люди. Негромко играла спокойная музыка, разбавляя приглушенный гул голосов.

 

– Вот и ваш брат, – улыбнулась врач, указывая на кресло, стоящее у окна, которое выходило на задний двор.

 

Тодд медленно, как во сне, подошел ближе и замер, жадно всматриваясь в знакомое лицо. Дирк слегка похудел, отчего скулы и подбородок заострились, делая лицо совсем мальчишеским, волосы были подстрижены на военный манер – это было странным и непривычным. Одет Джентли был в свободную пижаму светло-голубого цвета и бежевый халат, как и остальные пациенты. На коленях он держал открытую книгу, задумчиво теребя в пальцах уголок страницы.

 

– Свлад, к тебе посетитель, – мягко сказала врач, вставая напротив пациента и привлекая его внимание.

 

– Ко мне? – оторвался от чтения Дирк и удивленно посмотрел на врача.   
  


– Да. Помнишь своего брата – Тодеуша?

 

Дирк с любопытством посмотрели на Бротцмана. Тодд задержал дыхание. 

 

Происходящее всё еще казалось нереальным, смазанным. Скорее еще один сон из череды безумных снов об их встрече, которые так часто посещали Тодда в последнее время, чем реальность.

 

– Извините, я не помню, – погрустнел Дирк. – Ты, правда, мой брат?

 

Тодд только кивнул. Слов не было. Мыслей не было. Было желание схватить Дирка, сгрести в объятия и зашептать: «Не надо больше притворяться, я рядом. Я нашел тебя. И всё будет хорошо. Наше холистическое детективное агентство ждет тебя». Но Дирк не притворялся, не играл роль. Он сидел, смотрел на Бротцмана и не узнавал.

«Что они с тобой сделали?» – с болью подумал Тодд. – «Что я позволил им сделать?».

Врач кратко и доходчиво объяснила ситуацию и то, что Тодеуш хотел бы забрать брата домой.

 

– Хочешь пойти со своим братом, милый?

 

Дирк посмотрел сначала на врача, потом на своего псевдо брата, закусил нижнюю губу и провел по волосам, убирая несуществующую челку.

 

– Как я могу пойти с человеком, которого не знаю? – неуверенно произнес он. – Прости, Тодеуш, но нет. Я абсолютно ничего не помню. И мне кажется, что я вижу тебя в первый раз. Это смущает и сбивает с толку, потому что миссис Бэроу, – Дирк посмотрел на врача, – говорит, что ты мой брат. Но для меня ты просто незнакомец. Прости еще раз.

 

Сердце Тодда оборвалось. Ему показалось, что вот он конец. Но сдаваться было нельзя. Только не когда Дирк на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Врач смотрела с сочувствием на застывшего Тодда, хотя с самого начала предполагала, каков будет ответ пациента.

 

– Могу я поговорить со Свладом пару минут наедине? – наконец, выдавил из себя Тодд.

 

– Конечно, – кивнула женщина и отошла к медсестре, дежурившей в комнате.

 

Тодд встал напротив Дирка, подумав, опустился перед ним на корточки, чтобы тому не пришлось задирать голову, пока он сидел в кресле.

 

– Что читаешь? – немного хрипло спросил Тодд и кивнул на книгу.

 

– Борхеса.

 

– Нестандартный выбор.

 

– Эта книга была со мной, когда меня привезли, – пояснил Дирк. Он аккуратно загнул уголок страницы и закрыл книгу, внимательно посмотрел на Тодда.

 

– О чем ты хотел поговорить со мной? Я понимаю, что тебе, наверное, дико слышать, что я не хочу уехать с тобой, но пойми, для меня это всё так странно. Я не помню твоего лица, голоса, имени. Не помню, что ты мой брат. В моей жизни сейчас слишком много неизвестности. Я чувствую себя листком в потоке мироздания. Всё вокруг кажется чужим и незнакомым. Меня просто несет вперед и мне не за что и не за кого зацепиться. Я совсем один, – Дирк тихо закончил свою эмоциональную речь. – Прости.

 

– Не извиняйся, – Тодд осторожно протянул руку и кончиками пальцев коснулся запястья Дирка. Джентли не отдернул руку, а замер, наблюдая, как Тодд аккуратно поглаживает его кожу. В груди Тодда теснилось столько чувств, эмоций. На языке крутилось столько слов, что он хотел сказать Дирку при встрече. Но сейчас растерял всё своё красноречие, глядя в голубые глаза.

 

– Это мне нужно извиниться за всё, – почти шепотом произнес Тодд. – Я совершил столько ошибок, что сбился со счета. Мне больно и грустно от того, что ничего не изменить в прошлом. Но мне бы хотелось сделать это в будущем. На самом деле, это ты мне объяснил, что нельзя сдаваться, ведь следующий шаг, следующий удар лопаты, может оказаться тем самым, – на этих словах Дирк удивленно посмотрел на него. – Я стараюсь следовать твоему совету, – Тодд тяжело вздохнул. – Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы сегодня ты уехал со мной. Потому что я обещал, что найду тебя и заберу, где бы ты ни был, – пальцы Тодда слегка подрагивали, когда он с горькой улыбкой сжал руку Дирка между своих ладоней.

 

– И ты нашел, Тодеуш, – Дирк ободряюще улыбнулся, пытаясь поймать взгляд Тодда. Даже в таком состоянии Дирк старался со свойственной для него добротой помочь незнакомому человеку, о котором не знал ничего, кроме того, что сказала ему доктор.

 

– Тодд, – сдерживая тяжелый вздох, тихо поправил Бротцман. – Ты всегда называл меня Тоддом.

 

– Тодд? – глаза Дирка стали по-мультяшному круглыми. – Не может быть.

 

Тодд удивленно замер, не понимая, что происходит и что изменилось от его слов. Дирк неожиданно выдернул руку из ладоней Тодда и стремительно поднялся с кресла, громко крикнув:

– Миссис Бэроу!

 

Врач, мирно разговаривающая до этого с медсестрой и не смотревшая в их сторону, вздрогнула и с удивлением повернулась к Дирку.

 

– Что случилось, дорогой?

 

– Я хочу уехать с этим человеком, – Дирк решительно указал на всё ещё сидящего на корточках Тодда. – Могу я пойти и собрать вещи?

 

– Что? – ошарашено пробормотал Тодд.

 

– Что? – повторила за ним опешившая врач. – Но ты же говорил…

 

– Я ошибался, – отрезал Дирк и протянул руку Тодду. – Вставай. Мы уезжаем.

 

Тодд ухватился за протянутую руку и с легкостью поднялся на ноги, ощутив укол в районе сердца, когда Дирк сразу не отпустил его ладонь, а какое-то время крепко держал в своей и улыбался так солнечно и широко, словно весь мир в мгновении ока обрел для него смысл.

 

– Если ты уверен, Свлад, то мы, конечно, можем оформить выписку, – сбитая с толку, доктор переглянулась с медсестрой.

 

– Я полностью уверен, – кивнул Дирк. – Мисс Мэри, – обратился он к медсестре. – Проводите меня в мою комнату, чтобы я собрался.

 

Медсестра с готовностью кивнула, хотя продолжала недоуменно переглядываться с врачом.

 

– Тодд, жди меня у стойки регистрации в холле, – еще шире улыбнулся Дирк и, отпуская его руку, сильнее сжал кончики пальцев, будто обещая, что скоро они снова встретятся.

 

– Ты меня вспомнил? – с надеждой спросил Тодд, наблюдая, как преображается лицо Дирка, как исчезают сосредоточенные складки в уголках губ, как светлеют и начинают искриться глаза.

 

– Нет, – весело и беззаботно отозвался Дирк. – Но это неважно. Это пустяки, – и ушел вслед за медсестрой, махнув на прощание рукой и сверкнув улыбкой.

 

Подошедшая врач осторожно тронула застывшего Тодда за плечо. Он обернулся к ней с абсолютно растерянной, но до невозможности счастливой улыбкой.

 

– Мистер Чьелли, вас зовут Тодд?

 

– Эээ… – замялся Бротцман. Нельзя было сейчас провалить историю с братом из Канады, когда свобода уже маячила на горизонте.

 

– Нет. Это сокращение от Тодеуш, – наконец, нашелся Тодд. – Свлад всегда меня так называл.

 

– Это интересно, – протянула врач и еще раз с ног до головы осмотрела Тодда, словно он был крайне любопытным экспонатом в музее.

 

– Почему? – осторожно поинтересовался Тодд. Он чувствовал сейчас такую легкость в теле, что готов был взмыть к потолку. Дирк захотел с ним уехать! Дирк снова будет рядом! И неважно, что он ничего не помнил! Вместе, да-да, вместе они со всем справятся! Больше никто и ничто их не разлучит. Тодд посмотрел на свою ладонь, которую еще недавно держал Дирк, и медленно сжал пальцы, пытаясь сохранить тепло от прикосновения на коже.

 

– Знаете, мистер Чьели, – отвлекла Тодда от путанных радостных мыслей миссис Бэроу. – Когда Свлад только поступил к нам, я как раз дежурила в этот день. Помню, у него была очень высокая температура и бред. Он всё время повторял: «Тодд, найди меня. Пожалуйста, Тодд. Я буду ждать». И так много-много раз. Когда через пару дней он полностью пришел в себя, то ничего не помнил. Чуть позже я рассказала ему об этом, просто чтобы немного подбодрить, показать, что у него есть возможность вспомнить что-то из прошлого, раз какие-то крупицы памяти всё же сохранились. Свлад очень обрадовался, что хоть одно имя осталось в памяти, и всегда спрашивал имена у всех новых людей: пациентов, врачей, персонала клиники и даже у посетителей других пациентов. Наверное, искал того самого Тодда, – женщина улыбнулась, изумленно качая головой. – И какое поразительно совпадение – его Тоддом оказались вы.

 

– Да, это я, – улыбнулся ей в ответ Тодд, ощущая, как сломанная, распавшаяся на части вселенная собирается для него воедино, давая еще один шанс, давая шанс им обоим.

  
  
  



End file.
